justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Discography
The discography of Canadian recording artist Justin Bieber consists of three studio albums, one extended play, eleven singles, twenty-one music videos and three promotional singles. At the age of thirteen, Bieber was discovered on YouTube, and subsequently signed by R&B singer Usher, to Raymond Braun Media Group (RBMG), a joint venture between the latter and his manager. Popular urban production duo Tricky Stewart and The-Dream were enlisted for Bieber's debut single, "One Time", which reached the top twenty in most music markets. Bieber's debut release, an extended play titled My World, was released on November 17, 2009. It debuted on charts worldwide, reaching the top five in the United States, the United Kingdom and Canada, where it opened at number one. The EP also included the successful follow-up single, "One Less Lonely Girl", and the promo singles "Favorite Girl", and "Love Me". A follow-up full-length studio album, My World 2.0 was quickly released on March 23, 2010. The set debuted at number one in the United States and several other countries, as well as reaching top five in most other countries. My World 2.0 was preceded by the release of lead single, "Baby", featuring American rapper Ludacris. It would go on to be top-ten hit worldwide. A second single, "Somebody to Love", reached the top-ten in Canada and the top-twenty in other countries, propelled by a remix of the song featuring Bieber's mentor, Usher. "Never Let You Go" was released as promotional single whilst "U Smile" was released as the album's third single. In 2011, Bieber released a remix album titled Never Say Never: The Remixes along with its lead single, "Never Say Never". As of April 2012, Justin Bieber has sold 8 million albums in the United States alone. Bieber is scheduled to release his third studio album, Believe, on June 19, 2012. The lead single, "Boyfriend" was released in March 2012—reaching the top ten internationally; including number-one in Canada and number two on the Billboard Hot 100. In preparation for the album's release, Bieber released three promotional singles—"Die in Your Arms", "All Around the World" and "As Long as You Love Me". Albums Studio albums My World 2.0.png|''My World 2.0'' (2010)|link=My World 2.0 FileUnder the Mistletoe.jpg|''Under The Mistletoe'' (2011)|link=Under The Mistletoe Believe.JPG|''Believe'' (2012)|link=Believe A 4dZSnCIAAviSH-1-.jpg|''Believe Acoustic'' (2013) Extended Plays My World.jpg| My World (2009)|link=My World Singles One Time.jpg|"One Time" (My World)|link=One Time Justin-Bieber-One-Less-Lonely-Girl-500x500.jpg|"One Less Lonely Girl" (My World)|link=One Less Lonely Girl Baby.png|"Baby" (My World 2.0)|link=Baby ft. Ludacris Somebodytolove.jpg|"Somebody to Love" (My World 2.0)|link=Somebody to Love U Smile.jpg|"U Smile" (My World 2.0)|link=U Smile Justin-Bieber-Pray-Official-Single-Cover.jpg|"Pray" (My Worlds: The Collection)|link=Pray Never Say Never Single.jpg|"Never Say Never" (Never Say Never: The Remixes)|link= Never Say Nver. ft. Jaden Smith Mistletoe-justin-bieber.jpg|"Mistletoe" (Under The Mistletoe)|link=Mistletoe Boyfriend.jpg|"Boyfriend" (Believe)|link=Boyfriend TTY.jpg|"Turn to You"|link=Turn to You (Mother's Day Dedication) As Long as You Love Me.jpeg|"As Long as You Love Me" (Believe)|link=As Long as You Love Me Promotional singles Justin-bieber-love-me-cover-photos.jpg|"Love Me" (My World)|link=Love Me Favorite Girl.jpg|"Favorite Girl" (My World)|link=Favorite Girl Justin-Bieber-Songs-Lyrics.jpg|"Never Let You Go" (My World 2.0)|link=Never Let You Go All Around The World.jpg|"All Around the World" (Believe)|link=All Around the World Die in Your Arms.jpeg|"Die in Your Arms" (Believe)|link=Die in Your Arms Other charted songs *"Down to Earth" *"Bigger" *"Common Denominator" *"That Should Be Me" *"Stuck in the Moment" *"Overboard" (featuring Jessica Jarrell) *"Kiss and Tell" *"Born to Be Somebody" *"Drummer Boy" (featuring Busta Rhymes) *"Turn to You (Mother's Day Dedication)" *"Beauty and a Beat" (featuring Nicki Minaj) *"Believe" *"Right Here" (featuring Drake) Other appearances *"Somebody to Love Remix (featuring Usher) *"One Time" (My Heart Edition) *"Rich Girl" (Soulja Boy featuring Justin Bieber) * "Won't Stop (Sean Kingston featuring Justin Bieber) *"Baby" (featuring Ludacris) *"Ladies Love Me" (Chris Brown featuring Justin Bieber) *"Live My Life (featuring Justin Bieber and Redfoo) *"TBA" (Will.i.am featuring Justin Bieber) *"Wherever You Are" (Lil Twist featuring Justin Bieber) Category:Discography